


With The Times

by multifandomcircusfreak



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, mentions of Fitz's mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomcircusfreak/pseuds/multifandomcircusfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Skye and Simmons entered the BUS, they didn’t expect to see Fitz draped over the couch, groaning.</p>
<p>“What’s going on, Fitz?” Jemma asked him. </p>
<p>“My mum got an iphone,” Fitz stated bluntly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Times

When Skye and Simmons entered the BUS, they didn’t expect to see Fitz draped over the couch, groaning.

“What the hell?” Skye muttered to herself.

A little _ping_ echoed into the room, and Fitz checked the phone he held in one hand before groaning again. He looked up at the two women, realizing that they were there and staring at him, confused.

“What’s going on, Fitz?” Jemma asked him. 

“My mum got an iphone,” Fitz stated bluntly.

Skye laughed. “Thanks, that clears everything up.”

“What I _meant_ ,” he added grumpily. “Is that she just got an iphone and she keeps texting me. Emojis. Apparently, her old phone didn’t have that option, she had to use the keyboard faces. Now, she’s celebrating by going through the emojis and sending me _every single one she can find_.”

“Oh my god,” Skye smiled, amusement all over her face. “Really?”

“Yep,” he confirmed right as another _ping_ was heard, and he held up the phone to show them that the text conversation mainly consisted of multiple yellow faces with different emotions.

“How did your mum find your number?” Jemma asked. “We had to change them all.”

Fitz smirked at her. “I programmed a code that allows me to use the same number in every phone I use. I just have to, uh, type it in. I told my mum to only use it for emergencies. According to her, this counts. Then again, I don’t think she’s changed her phone since 2005, so this is pretty big.”

“No way, Fitz,” Jemma protested. “She must have gotten a new one since then! No phone lasts that long.”

“Okay, okay. Maybe not. But I swear that up until now, she had a flip phone!”

“2010?” she mused.

“Maybe,” he responded with a smile.

“So she just started sending you emojis?” Skye summarized.

Fitz cleared his throat and looked at the screen, changing his voice into a high pitched impression of his mother. “Oh, look, Leo!” he imitated, reading her texts. “I got an iphone! It’s got emojis!” Breaking character, he looked dead at the two women in front of him and noted, “Thus the madness began,” before continuing by listing off all the faces she’d texted him. “Heart emoji, smiley face emoji, sad face emoji, cat emoji…. It goes on and on.”

“Wow, Fitz,” Skye voiced. “I assumed Mama Fitz would be tech savvy.”

“Are you kidding?” he questioned. “She once sent me an email telling me she learned how to text - moral of the story, she did not. Mum acted like the world had suddenly left the stone age when I introduced her to Skype. She’s not stupid, not even close, but technology is not her strong suit.”

“How did you survive, mister electronics?”

He smiled. “Descriptions and a lot of patience. Which is why I like texting. If I write in lowercase, I seem a lot calmer than I actually am.”

Fitz tapped a couple of quick words in succession on his phone, but was greeted with three more text alerts. 

“You can stop now, mum,” he muttered to himself. “You’ve been texting me for two hours…”

“I thought that you liked hearing from your mother,” Skye teased. “Ungrateful child.”

“Hey! I do like talking to my mum!” he argued. “She’s amazing! What I _don’t_ like is having to watch her send me dozens of emojis per minute.”

“Just ask her to stop,” Jemma reasoned. 

Fitz looked up at her, giving her one of his signature expressions. “Do you honestly believe that I haven’t tried that? My messages get lost amongst all of her texts!”

“Well, in that case….” Skye started. “We can’t help you.”

Jemma smiled and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. She opened her mouth to speak, and instead of her saying something encouraging or soothing like Fitz had expected, she simply exclaimed abruptly “Bye, Fitz!” and hurried off with Skye.

“Hey!” he demanded. “Don’t leave me here like this!”

All he heard was a “Have fun!” from around the corner, before another _ping_. He slid back down onto the couch and groaned again.


End file.
